


Archimedes

by Mobile_Endi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Gen, Medic is one weird kid, Orphanage, i'm to lazy to type out Medic's accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobile_Endi/pseuds/Mobile_Endi
Summary: All good things must come to an end.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Archimedes

Medic walked into his laboratory, today's battle had just ended and he was ecstatic, for there wouldn't be any more fights for the rest of the week, That means he can indulge in his studies and experiments even more! Whilst the Medic approached his bird cage for some snuggling with his feathery little friends he felt a puddle of blood under his boot, he could've sworn he cleaned the floor before leaving… his attention snapped back when his eyes drifted to the source of the blood….Archimedes! 

The Medic scooped the injured bird in his hands "Oh what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" it's wing wasn't there, "Ach your wing, we might have to replace it,,," Archimedes had gotten hurt on several occasions so this would be no matter, Archie will be back to flying in no time…

"oh my you're losing way to much blood!" The Medic grumbled as he put his dove on the operating table and activated his medigun, the bird's left wing had been ripped very uncleanly off, soaking blood all over it's white feathers. There was huge gash along Archimedes' back, seeping blood and gore. This'll be a toughie. But it's nothing Medic can't fix. 

Medic wasn't sure if Archimedes would make it this time, the bird stopped moving, it didn't even twitch it looked like it didn't have any blood left to lose. But Medic stayed determined, for this is isn't the first time he had to bring his feathery friend back from the dead, the dove had 'died' on several occasions so this wouldn't be a problem, not at all. 

But Archimedes just wouldn't come back, nothing like this has happened before, his bird always comes back. Always. 

As Medic tries to bring his Archimedes back to him the remembered how he met his beloved bird. 

It was when he was a kid, he didn't have any friends or people who liked him in the slightest back in that rotten old orphanage. His want to help the injured always got him into trouble, and he's glad he went through all that, it's all worth it for his Archimedes.

The sky was overcast and dark, he was crawling out the window, boy was he glad the closet he got locked in this time was on the first floor. He'd been locked up for bringing a half-dead (mostly dead) fox inside the orphanage, he just wanted to make it healthy again! but apparently it's "unacceptable behavior" but he has to give his patient the burial it deserves. 

"No rule can withstand the soon-to-be doctor Ludwig!.." he murmured before hopping out the window.  
The boy landed on the dirt with a thud,  
When he got up he scampered towards the woods with a totally-not-stolen medkit in hand. When Ludwig reached the outskirts of the forest he knelt down by the fox's corpse that had been carelessly thrown right into the side of a tree. It was oozing blood all over the stump it laid on, it's guts haphazardly spilled over the dirt. And none of this fazed the young medic in the slight. 

"How could they disregard your body in such a way! But none to worry i will give you the grave you deserve my friend!" Ludwig chirped as stuffed the animal's blood soaked organs back into its decaying carcass. 

The fox remains were in a pretty good view of the orphanage and he couldn't be seen alongside the critter's body, so with the corpse and medkit in hand,the boy ventured deeper into the woodlands. 

When Ludwig reached the point where all he could see were trees, he put the corpse down and began stitching it back up, soaking his hands with blood in process. 

"It is truly sad that i couldn't save another patient, but one day i'll save a life, and then people will like me for once!" The young medic cheered quietly to himself. When he finished fixing up the mangled fox corpse as much as he could, Ludwig gently put the deceased animal in a dip in the ground, covered it in dirt and put a little flower on top of the makeshift grave.

When suddenly Ludwig heard something, he dried the blood of his hands, picked up his medkit and followed the noise, then he found a tiny injured bird! It looked like it had fallen out of it's nest. Even though there weren't a nest in sight. 

"It looks like your family abandoned you, i can relate." Ludwig chatted to the dove. The bird's injuries were pretty bad, nothing beyond repair even though it would take some time. It'll be back to flying in no time. 

"hmm, it looks like you'll be in my care for a while. Do you have a name by any chance my good sir?" The young Medic carried on whilst heading back to the orphanage with a new friend.  
The bird coed at Ludwig, snuggling up against the human's warmth. It wasn't like it would be hard to keep the bird hidden, nobody dared searching his room since 'the incident'. 

"Archimedes? Oh what a lovely name." the boy replied joyfully, returning Archimedes' snuggles. 

Medic was snapped out of his reminiscing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"I don't think Archie's comin' back, Doc" the Engineer spoke softly to him.  
Medic looked back at the dead bird, holding back tears. 

He'd have to bury his best friend.


End file.
